


on your back before me

by Anonymous



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Femdom, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "In your arrogance, you thought you could hold me prisoner. But I'm the one who holds you. Understand?"





	on your back before me

He's on his knees before her, which puts his eyes level with hers. A chain is fixed to his spiked leather collar, like a dog's leash. She holds the chain in her left hand. For a moment, they stare at each other in silence, defiance gleaming in his blood-red eyes.  
  
She slaps him with her free hand, and the sharp sound is like a thunderclap in both their ears. Her hand is so small against his face, and the hide on his face so thick, that it doesn't hurt him in the least. But still his eyes go wide, his breath quickens, and he slowly brings one clawed hand up to cover the place she struck. The power of the blow is all in the fact that  _she_  is the one striking him.  
  
"You're a turtle," she says, staring straight into his red eyes. There is no defiance in them now. "An overgrown turtle who plays at being a man."  
  
His eyes drop. "Yes, princess."   
  
She tugs the chain. "Look at me."  
  
He does. "Yes, princess."  
  
"In your arrogance, you thought you could hold me prisoner. But I'm the one who holds you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, princess." He's trembling. She feels her breath coming faster.  
  
She prods him in the chest with two fingers. "On your back, turtle." She's small, next to him. There is no way that she could push him over. Yet she does, with the power of just those two fingers, her will bearing down on him.  
  
On his back, he is pathetic. He could right himself with time, after flailing limbs and tail and neck. Sometimes she orders him to right himself while she watches. But for now she wants him there, helpless and exposed. 


End file.
